


Send N00ds

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: Random RE Oneshots [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Canon Compliant, Cat Ears, Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Dick Pics, Dominance, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kemonomimi, Kinky sex, M/M, NSFW, Post RE6, Randomness, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Raw Anal, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Smutty, Snapchat, Spanking, Submission, Sweet, chreon, nekomimi, slutty Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: For a dear new friend on Twitter @jok_nsfw (Jok-senpai!). Based off an art of his that I’ve linked below!Chris Redfield never understood the benefits of social media messaging. Leon changes his mind with the first message he ever sends. NSFW. Smutty Chreon goodness. Post RE6. Slight crack because humor.Also excluding RE7 because that was NOT Chris Redfield.





	Send N00ds

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Aha! This was inspired by an amazing short comic by Jok on Twitter! Thank you so much for giving me permission to turn this little genius idea of yours into a fic! I hope I do it justice! Love, love, love you! 
> 
> Also, thanks IOSCHA for the title of this fic!!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @HPrincess06 if you want to~!

 

 

 

 

\---

 

“If it’s not for missions, what’s the--” Chris was interrupted.

 

“Just try it.” Leon said.

 

Chris hadn’t seen the point of it all, honestly. “Why?”

 

“Look, Redfield…” Leon returned the B.S.A.A. captain’s phone, the screen displaying an ongoing download. “Just wait till this finishes, and I’ll message you. It’s a lot easier than our comms.”

 

Chris looked at the phone in the agent’s hands--his phone, the new one Claire had given him on his birthday. It had been an odd gift, to say the least, since he didn’t really have use for civilian tech like this.

 

“Chris.” Leon frowned.

 

Leon’s usual sarcastic behavior wasn’t convincing in the slightest in getting him to believe there was a purpose behind such a software. But Chis knew that Leon knew that he didn’t need to say any more. Leon Scott Kennedy had put his foot down.

 

Chris had seen Claire use these things before on her phone--messaging applications? As far as he understood, it was the same as sending a text message, with the only difference being that it was over the internet instead of telecommunications. He knew that Claire seemed to enjoy it a lot though, and he slowly discovered that others in their tiny circle of fellow bio-weapon fighters also seemed to enjoy communicating using these applications.

 

Perhaps it _was_ time he considered some casual form of communications.

 

“I’m not sure I’ll need this.” Chris found himself saying, once the application loaded.

 

It opened up in a unique little layout on his phone, a much more decorated, much more colorful version of the displays of the B.S.A.A.’s private text-based communication devices.

 

“...Snapchat?” Chris made a face at the application’s name.

 

Leon Scott Kennedy may have had the final say in this decision; but Chris Redfield knew that he was not going to understand this shit anytime soon. Or enjoy it, in the slightest.

 

“Perfect, add me.” Leon said, taking the phone from him anyway.

 

Leon watched as Chris made another face at him out of the corner of his eye. He uttered a little chuckle, but refrained from wasting too much energy on too long a laugh. It was amusing, watching a fully grown man, trained in armed and unarmed combat, having dealt with bio-weapon-related computer systems, confused at a messaging application on his new smartphone.

 

“What?” Chris asked, frowning. “Kennedy, I need to go.”

 

God, Claire was right, Leon thought.. This _was_ going to be entertaining.

 

Chris checked his timer, holding his hand out. “Gonna have to standby on that. Bird’ll be on the roof in three.”

 

Leon just gave him a snort as he handed back the phone. “At least drop me a message.”

 

“Wilco.” Chris replied, checking his straps and heading out the door.

 

\---

 

_Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!_

 

Chris sighed heavily, heart pounding in his ears. The pumping rush of his own veins only served to add to the noise of gunfire all around him.

 

_Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!_

 

Chris reloaded, sighing heavily. “Of _course_ they have a gatling gun.”

 

Meanwhile, he was on his last clip.

 

_Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!_

 

Intel wasn’t aware of the sheer number of armed personnel at the facility they’d location--one of Arias’ offshore branches. In theory it supposed to be easy to kill a plant by uprooting it; however, companies weren’t plants and things weren’t ever that easy. Metaphorically speaking, all personnel and branches could easily take roots and sprout new troubles.

 

_Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!_

 

**THUNK!**

 

 _Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-_ **_SHKUNK! SPLAT!_ **

 

“AAAH!”

 

That’s when Chris heard the screaming. The gunfire suddenly stopped, prompting him to peer over the steel crate. Red, exposed muscle told Chris what he was looking at before he saw the whole thing--a bio-weapon. The thing that used to be a person was already in a rage, and proceeded to send another man flying into a wall. The man was no longer a man--just a splatter of clothing, meat, bones and color on the wall.

 

_Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!_

 

The gunfire resumed, only it wasn’t focused on him and his men. But now there was a ten-foot tall bio-weapon that was rampaging around; which itself was a problem.

 

Chris glanced to his right, seeing some of his men also taking cover behind other objects, all peering over to watch the bio-weapon. It wasn’t too bad a situation, if the hulking mutation didn’t have any unpleasant surprises. First this was first, he needed to get his men to safety. He was on his last clip, so he would have to--

 

_PING!_

 

Chis’s stomach dropped into his gut. The sound had come from _him_.

 

_“RRGHHH…?”_

 

Shit.

 

The mutated thing that used to be a human stopped in its tracks, turning towards the sound. The other B.S.A.A. soldiers stared at their Captain wide-eyed, shocked.

 

**THUNK! THUNK!**

 

Chris felt the little rectangle on his body, on his right hip, where the loud noise and accompanying vibration had come from. It was his new phone. Damnit, _damnit_!

 

**THUNK!**

 

 _PING_!

 

Chris gritted his teeth in frustration. How the fuck did he forget to turn it off?! Trying to get it to stop making noise, Chris pressed the only button available at the side of the little, noisy rectangle.

 

**_‘Coming home soon?’_ **

 

Leon. Naked. From behind, in a mirror. Leather Straps on his ass and hips. Cute little cat-ears on his head.

 

_“RRRGHHH!”_

 

A butt-plug.

 

**THUNK!**

 

A butt-plug with a long, furry cat-tail, wedged between _perfect_ , _round_ , _creamy_ **_asscheeks_**.

 

“CAPTAIN!”

 

The _pink_ , _little_ **_asshole_** that normally shied away from view between the same _perfect_ , _creamy_ **_asscheeks_** was now stretched, lewdly teasing him with the sight of all it’s erotic glory.

 

**_WHAM!!_ **

 

The bio-weapon tumbled back, the steel crate having suddenly been shoved by the man who had been using it for cover. It roared in pain, it’s knees having been fractured by the impact. A blur was all it saw, before a furious, gloved fist flew into its face--harder than was supposed to be possible, sending the bio-weapon staggering back.

 

Chris needed to get _home_.

 

“ **COME ON, YOU SON OF A BITCH**!” The B.S.A.A. captain roared, striking his fists together.

 

Soldiers, armed to the teeth, having seen and subsequently faced death at the hands of the returning undead (friend, foe, and civilian), terrible monsters, the likes that even Lovecraft could not imagine--had never seen such a frightening sight. Their trusted captain, always so charismatic, so forthcoming, so honest--was currently brawling with a bio-weapon that was easily twice his height like a mad beast.

 

“HRRAAAGH!” Chris threw another punch, after jumping to avoid being squashed by a massive, mutated arm.

 

The punch discombobulated the mutated humanoid, sending it stumbling forward.

 

 **_POW_ **! Another punch.

 

Chris _needed_ to get home _NOW_!

 

One of the captains men removed their protective goggles, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. “You know...I heard he punched a boulder in a volcano once.”

 

Chis used the steel containers as stepping blocks, launching himself at the bio-weapon. He’d been caught up in trying to protect Rebecca that last time he encountered a bio-weapon to fully fight--but this time, full speed, there was nothing stopping him from going all out.

 

“...I heard about that too. Didn’t think it really happened.”

 

Chris used his knife to pierce through the bio-weapon’s face as it turned, dazed, to look at him.

 

“GHK!” the monster gurgled.

 

Chris landed on it’s chest as he staggered backwards, using his momentum to bring his hands up and bring them down on the butt of the knife, forcing it through the thick skull.

 

“I think it really happened.”

 

**_CRASH!!_ **

 

Chris _needed_ to get his _fucking_ ass _home_ right _fucking_ **_NOW_**!

 

\--

 

Leon licked his lips, slowly stroking himself, admiring his work in the mirror. Chris wouldn’t be home for another few hours, according to his schedule. Now, he hadn’t planned on keeping the getup on or the toy in his ass--well, maybe the toy, since he suspected sending that picture would prompt some form of response that included needing to be stretched…

 

...still, he was surprised to find that this kind of play was such a turn on. Knowing that Chris had a picture of him looking like this on his new phone, a phone he barely knew how to use was erotic. Anyone could accidentally open it up, if his judgement of his boyfriend was correct; Chris wouldn’t even know how to lock it properly.

 

Anyone could open up at phone and see his lewd little nude, and they would know. Leon Scott Kennedy was getting fucked by Chris Redfield.

 

Leon decided that jacking off at least once, slowly, would be his reward for possibly causing the B.S.A.A. golden boy the worst time of his life during a mission. He stroked languidly, sighing and staring at his own spread ass in the bedroom mirror, before deciding if he should take more racy pics.

 

_Snap!_

 

_Snap!_

 

_Snap!_

 

Leon purred, shaking his hips in the latest pose he decided on, recording a short video for later. His heart was racing; imagining how Chris would react to each lewd, x-rated picture or video. He’d save them for much, much later--perhaps sending the first one a month from now, when Redfield wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

_Snap!_

 

_Beep!_

 

_Snap!_

 

_Beep!_

 

Leon chuckled, saving the last video and encrypting it on his phone with the rest of his lewds. Now that Chris had snapchat, he could play with him as he pleased. Just as he saw the circular bar complete encryption, a sound at the apartment front door made Leon’s heightened arousal switch over completely to a heightened alertness.

 

Leon reached for the firearm under the counter, which he’d been using to pose for videos and pictures, watching the door. He was on the floor--a bad position to run, but a good position to catch any intruder off-guard. If anyone thought Leon would be useless whilst almost completely naked in a lewd outfit, complete with a buttplug shoved into him, they were wrong.

 

**_BAM!_ **

 

The door swung open, nearly breaking off its hinges.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, _Agent Kennedy_.” Chris’s tone was deadly, like he was ready to murder.

 

Leon felt a bolt of excitement course through him. He knew that tone on the other man’s voice. Chris was mad and horny, the kind of mad and horny where Leon didn’t know whether he was going to be choked, or kissed, or both. He slowly, retracts his hand from the concealed gun.

 

Chris had only ever been like this once before.

 

At that time, Barry--the old coot he was, he didn’t understand certain current unspoken rules of etiquette--had smacked Leon’s ass as a hello. Leon had let out a yelp that was a little...too high-pitched. In front of Chris.

 

That night at turned into a long one, filled with hickeys and bites, and a sadistic tone in Chris’s usual gentle but firm voice. Leon remembered how he’d ended up a mess, both physically and mentally, unable to walk the entire day following that night.

 

Chris was making the same face he did that night.

 

Leon turned to run--partially to show off his little butt-plug, partially because it was terrifying and exciting to see Chris turn feral on him. He managed to get himself off the floor on all fours, not really able to sprint with something shoved up his ass.

 

Redfield only allowed Leon to get onto his hands and knees, ass presenting itself to him--his favorite view; before he pounced.

 

Leon grunted as he was pinned down, a strong hand grabbing one of his wrists and twisting it behind his back, pressing his upper body down into the floor, while his hips remained raised in a compromising pose.

 

Chris licked his lips at the sight of Leon, completely at his mercy, ass ready to be tortured with the kinky tail-plug shoved in between perfect, round, asscheeks.

 

“Ah!” Leon jerked his hips, Chris’s throbbing erection rubbing hotly against his own.

 

Leon’s heart was racing. There was Chris Redfield, holding him down forcefully, still in complete uniform, harnesses, gun-straps, and all, leather gloves grinding into the skin of his pinned arm and his hip. From the feeling of hot precum rubbing into his balls, Chris had been eager and wet for awhile. A good _long_ while.

 

Glancing down, he was troubled to realize he couldn’t see what was happening back there from his position. But what Leon could _feel_...was Chris’s naked cock rubbing into his own though the man’s pants were still on. He could make out the hard, muscular flesh of Chris’s chiselled hip-muscles, peeking out from between the hem of grey fatigue pants and a tight black padded top.

 

The big, strong, dignified, golden boy of the B.S.A.A., Chris Redfield had barely managed to pull his dick out, at the sight of his naked body in nothing but straps, a cat-ear-hairband, and a buttplug. How cute.

 

“You little…-” Chris swallowed, grappling Leon’s hip as hard as he dared, feeling bone under muscular-supple flesh.

 

The grip was hard enough to bruise and Leon hissed in delight. He should’ve thought of using Snapchat sooner. Who knew that Chris could get riled up so easily by a simple photo?

 

Leon arched his back, lifting his ass to present to Chris even more, his own shaft dripping onto the floor and all over Chris’s cock. “Someone’s mad…”

 

“ _Shut up_ , Kennedy.” Chris ordered, hands moving to dig fingers and nails into that perfect ass, adorned with straps that pulled tight and made it look even more plump that it already was.

 

“Haha!” Leon mused, shaking his hips and groaning in approval when he felt the sting of Chris’s blunt nails. “Ohh…”

 

Chris admired the globes in his hands, massaging them together in circles, before spreading them apart to leer down at the buttplug. He knew Leon had his proclivities, but he’d never known that they’d been this lewd; daring to send him something so forbidden over the _phone_ of all things.

 

“You got home fast…” Leon panted, loving the extra attention. “Was the pic t- _OHH_!”

 

A thick, wet, eager tongue pushed its way into him, sliding under the buttplug and wriggling around. Leon bit his lip, squirming at the feeling of Chris’s tongue creeping closer to the special little bundle of nerves inside him. Thick, tickles of saliva, trickled down between his asscheeks

 

“God...d-damn…” Leon heaved. “Ch-chri--”

 

**_Smack!_ **

 

“SHIT!” Leon gasped, the tongue slipping out of his ass and a sting at his cheek.

 

Chris’s hand pressed into the still-jiggling ass where he had slapped it.

 

Leon shuddered when he turned his head, the cat-ear on his head pressing into the floor, as he peered up. His veins burned with a new fire when he saw the seething in Chris’s gaze.

 

“Chri--” Leon panted.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

“AH-C-captain…!” Leon cried out, jerking his hips, hands going forward to pull him away from the sting in reflex.

 

“Much better.” Chris sneered.

 

A large hand gripped the back of Leon’s neck firmly, making him tremble under it’s gasp. The hand at his still post-slap tingling asscheek dug it’s fingers in, squeezing the area and turning the sting into an undercurrent of pleasure.

 

“Sending me that shit…” Chris snarled. “In the middle of a mission...you little _slut_.”

 

Leon’s cock twitched at the derogatory. “Mmh...did you like that, Captain?”

 

**_SLAP!_ **

 

“OH-! Mmmhh...” Leon yelped, the accompanying groan muffled by his face being pressed into the floor.

 

The plug inside his ass was suddenly twisted, the swirling of his insides causing Leon to gasp and try to scramble away from the feeling. Chris held him down by the hand at his neck, using his other one to play with the buttplug.

 

“Ah-ahh!” Leon cried out louder, edging the captain on purposefully as he feigned the desire to flee.

 

“Think you can _run_ from me?” Chris threatened. “After what you _pulled_?”

 

Just to make his point, Chris tugged at the plug inside Leon, popping the girth of its stopper out, twisting it while it’s very tip was still inside and then jamming it back in.

 

“AAH!” Leon howled, the angle Chris had chosen had grinded the plug right into his prostate.

 

“Let me show you why you don’t get a military-man angry.” Chris growled.

 

“C-captain…” Leon stammered out, completely lost in his part. “Captain _please_...mercy…”

 

Chris’s cock twitched from where it stuck out through his zipper. Leon knew just how to push his buttons in all the right ways, the bastard.

 

Leon muffled another groan when he saw the other man’s head disappear behind his own ass, feeling the tongue return to his asshole. It slipped in, once again teasing towards his prostate, drool once again making its way down between his spread asscheeks and further inside him to coat his walls along with the lube he’d applied himself.

 

“Ah-...! Captain Redfield... _please_...” Leon pleaded through gasps.

 

Chris continued his tonguing spreading Leon’s asshole with wet sucks and slurping kisses. Leon heard every lewd sound, every pop and every slick suck, feeling the muscle that was so viciously forced into him along with the buttplug.

 

Chris withdrew, licking his lips and savoring the unique taste that could only belong to Leon. “Since you’re dressed like that, you going to meow for me?”

 

Leon was already flushed red, he couldn’t blush any harder.

 

“Is that a no?” Chris taunted, arching himself to bend over Leon’s body. “What’s a D.S.O. Agent doing dressed like _this_ , then?”

 

“Hah...none of your business...Red--AHH!” Leon yelped.

 

Chris sank his teeth into Leon’s neck were his hand had been restraining the man beneath him.

 

“O-ow…” Leon gasped, the sting causing his cock to leak an intense new stream of precum. “Captain! _Captain Redfield_!”

 

Chris released the trembling neck, straightening up to admire his work. An angry red bite mark, already beginning to bruise purple and blue in places. The rest of Leon was trembling too, the tail stuck up his ass jerking in small movements as his asshole twitched.

 

“That’s right, it’s _Captain_ to you.” Chris grinned when Leon turned his head to meet his gaze with a lusty look. “If you want me to be nice, _Kennedy_ , then you’ll ask properly.”

 

Leon didn’t think he could get any hornier until Chris said that. “Hah--Captain...Captain Redfield…”

 

“Yes, Agent Kennedy?” Chris asked, raising a sly brow.

 

“Sir, I didn’t…” Leon grew more embarrassed as he spoke, despite knowing it was all pretend. “I didn’t mean to...break protocol, C-Captain Redfield, _Sir_ …”

 

“I see.” Chris said, looking disappointed.

 

The judging gaze had Leon’s cock twitching even more now.

 

Chris leaned down, a beefy arm snaking down between Leon’s spread thighs to grab and fondle his balls. “No apology, _Agent_?”

 

“Mm-ph...I-I’m sorry…” Leon mewled out. “I’m sorry, Captain Redfield…”

 

Chris relished in the little power-trip he was having. But he wasn’t done. Leon needed to be punished for riling him up so badly and sending him on his own personal mental vendetta all the way back to base and home.

 

“Apology...satisfactory.” Chris nipped behind Leon’s ear, where he knew the man was weak.

 

“Ohh..C-Captain, please…” Leon groaned.

 

“But you know there needs to be some form of corporal punishment.” Chris pointed out, jerking his hips to grind his erect dick against Leon’s plugged ass.

 

“Ah- _Sir_!” Leon choked.

 

Pop. Out came the buttplug.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Leon.” Chris stated in a cruel tone.

 

“Mh-...haaah…” Leon panted, feeling the thick shaft rub against his twitching hole. “O-oh, Captain please..mer---”

 

 **SLAM**!

 

“ _AAAH_!”

 

Chris bit his lip, feeling the wet tightness squeezing him. “Hah...”

 

Leon trembled, legs threatening to give way, the dick inside him stretching him out, burning with the sudden thrust. The burning sensation melted into a dull, pleasurable throb of being filled just the right way.

 

“Hah..ah...ah-ca-captain…” Leon moaned loudly, ass instinctively pressing back into strong, chiselled hips. “O-oh Chris…”

 

Chris kissed up Leon’s spine, tormenting his lover with lack of movement, allowing the hot, tight feeling to fuel his power-fantasy, while at the same time letting Leon feel every inch of it. He reached Leon’s ear and bit down gently.

 

Leon could feel wetness form in his eyes before he realized his sight was blurring with tears. God, it felt so good, to be so roughly stretched and bitten and spanked in all the right places. He had no idea Chris could be so deliciously cruel.

 

“Chris…” Leon’s voice began to grow unsteady, threatening to turn into a series of whines that was completely unlike his usual, snarky self. “Chris...Chris…”

 

Chis snapped his hips back, dick sliding out suddenly, halfway, making Leon gasp.

 

“Oh!”

 

“That’s right…” Chris cooed into Leon’s ear. “You like that, Agent Kennedy?”

 

_Smack!_

 

Leon choked when he felt the cock inside him thrust hard, grinding roughly against his already sensitized insides. “GH-! Ch-Chris!!”

 

“I asked you a question, Agent.” Chris’s voice was a whisper at Leon’s ear.

 

_Smack!_

 

“AH-!” Leon gasped.

 

“Do you like that, Agent Kennedy?” Chris questioned again.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Y-yes…!”-- _Smack_ \--”Sir…!!” Leon panted.

 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

 

“Y-YES--!”--Smack!--”I like--AH!”--Smack!--”C-captain...!” Leon’s voice broke amid several words, nails digging into the wooden floor.

 

Chris’s eyes were drawn to his lover’s fingers when the sound of wood being scratched alerted him. He reached around Leon’s waist, other hand pushing forward on the back of his thighs, lifting Leon off the floor from all fours to sit on his lap as he sat back.

 

“AH-!” Leon’s hands shook as hey flailed, the new position impaling him on Chris’s cock as deep as it could go. “M-MY STOMACH-!”

 

“Leon…” Chris’s tone softened, the hand at Leon’s thighs going to take his lover’s hands and bring them close.

 

He kissed them, licking at the reddened area around Leon’s nails. Leon panted against the man's ear, leaning into the muscular torso behind him, allowing the dull throb of his lower stomach subside into a muted pleasuring tease. God, Chris knew just how to fuck him the right way.

 

“Sorry…” Leon panted, shuddering like a leaf, the girth of Chris’s cock fully inside him. “The floor…”

 

“Forget the floor…” Chris continued to kiss and lick at Leon’s fingers, “You nearly lost a fingernail.”

 

“Aa-ah...Chris…” Leon gasped, the thickness of the cock inside him pressing right into his prostate--he couldn’t help but twitch and jerk in little movements up and down Chris’s lap. “Chris...Chris…”

 

“Does it hurt?” Chris asked, snugly wrapping both arms around Leon, almost squishing him. “Did I hurt you?’

 

Leon shook his head; his insides felt so good, but Chris was just letting that fat cock of his stretch him out; he could feel it twitching inside him. “M-move, you idiot! Just fuck me, already!”

 

Chris took a moment to register Leon’s little outburst, before he chuckled. Lifting Leon up and off his lap by the man’s smaller hips, Chris’s cock slid out halfway, before he dropped Leon back onto his lap, jerking his hips forward at the same time.

 

 _SMACK_!

 

“OH!” Leon yelped, face twisting in pleasure.

 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

 

Chris repeated the action-- _Smack!_ \--sending Leon’s mind reeling back into the gutter;-- _Smack!_ \--the sound of hips slapping against supple asscheeks loud in the bedroom-- _Smack!_ \--spilling out into the rest of their cozy little apartment.

 

_Smack! Smack!_

 

“Ah! Chris!” Leon gasped and yelped-- _Smack!_ \--hands having gone to Chris’s knees-- _Smack!_ \--to help thrust himself downward on the dick piercing him.

 

_Smack Smack! Smack!_

 

His stomach tingled and burned--Smack!--the head of the cock pounding into him hitting mercilessly against the flesh just below his navel.

 

 _Smack_!

 

“Ah! Oh! A-ah!” Leon’s voice grew pitchy, his orgasm creeping up his ass to the rest of him. “Ch-chris!”-- _Smack!_ \--”Wait!”-- _Smack!_ \--”I--!”

 

“Not yet.” Chris panted-- _Smack!_ \--grabbing Leon’s cock at its base and squeezing gently.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

They both stilled, Leon shuddering violently, uttering a whine as his orgasm was denied, leaning forward to instinctively try and get away and find his release. Chris began devouring his lover’s shoulder and nape, dragging teeth and tongue across the sweaty, trembling flesh, relishing the twitches and shaking of the man captured in his grasp.

 

“B-bed…” Leon instructed through his shaky moan.

 

Chris obeyed, slowly removing himself from inside his lover-- _Shlick…!_ \--before taking Leon to the bed. Leon turned in his man’s embrace, throwing an arm around Chris’s neck, and touching Chris’s face to kiss him. With a _flump_ , Leon was on his back, head on pillows, legs spread wide invitingly.

 

Chris gazed down at Leon, the cat ears remarkably still on his head, body heaving, mouth open and hands up by his head, like a begging kitty. He grabbed the straps on Leon’s hips, making Leon mewl and licks his lips; the leather tugging at his skin.

 

He shoved inside, burying himself inside Leon balls deep.

 

“Uau-uuh…!” Leon arched back into the sheets, the headband finally coming off. “More!”

 

 _Smack_!

 

“Ah-!” _\--Smack_ !--”Oh! Yes!” _\--Smack_!--

 

Chris prefered him this way. _\--Smack_ !!-- Though admittedly-- _Smack!_ \--the straps and appendages had been a nice touch.

 

_Smack!_

 

The coil in Leon’s stomach returned-- _Smack!_ \--his penis drooling as much as his lips were-- _Smack!_ \--as he panted with each thrust.-- _Smack!_ \-- Despite the vanilla position-- _Smack!_ \--he was grateful for being able to see Chris pumping his hips;-- _Smack!_ \--the fat cock disappearing between his own legs.

 

 _Chris Redfield_ was _inside_ him.

 

“Chris!”-- _Smack!--”_ UGH…!” _\--Smack!--_ ”CHRIS!”-- _Smack!_

 

 _Chris_ was _inside_ him.

 

“AH-!” Leon couldn’t see anymore-- _Smack!_ \--his eyes blurred with pleasured tears. “CHRIS! _CHRIS_!”

 

 _Chris_ was _inside_ him!

 

“ _CHRIS_ ! OH--CHRIS!” Leon wept, hands clinging to the sheets-- _Smack!_ \--threatening to tear them up.

 

 _Chris...inside_!

 

 **_SMACK_ **!

 

“CHRI--IIIISS!” Leon came, mouth opening wide as he arched into the hips pressing into his ass.

 

Long, beautifully strong legs wrapped themselves around Chris’s hips and forced him close, unrelentingly forcing him completely into the tightening heat that was Leon.

 

“Inside! _Inside me_!” Leon screamed.

 

All it took was Leon’s begging for Chris to cave, ejaculating deep inside his lover, coating the screaming man’s insides with his seed. Leon groaned, a mini-orgasm that caused a tiny splurt of clear fluid to ejaculate from his spent cock as it twitched almost uselessly.

 

Tired, but more temporarily sated than exhausted Chris collapsed on top of Leon, legs still hooked around his waist, enjoying the high.

 

Leon imitated a purr, nuzzling Chris’s neck, enjoying the gentle afterglow. “You didn’t even let me play the part, Redfield.”

 

Chris sighed, satisfied as he began to gently float down into the subspace Leon was currently waiting for him. They both knew it wouldn’t last long. It was going to be an extended afternoon for both of them.

 

“Next time, you’re going to meow for me.” Chris mumbled into Leon’s shoulder.

 

Leon sighed, turning his head to further nuzzle Chris’s cheek. “...hmm...say, Chris...did you--”

 

“Yeah.” Chris sighed in defeat. “Osprey’s on the roof.”

 

“You stole it.” Leon snorted.

 

“Borrowed.” Chris corrected. “I’ll fly it back to base in the morning.”

 

Damn. Leon _really_ should have taught Chris how to use Snapchat earlier.

 

\---

 

The countless stares from familiar faces of his colleagues, and the awkward cough Rose had given him when he’d said good morning to her were unnerving to say the least.

 

The headquarters had never been this quiet and Chris couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Had something happened overnight? Why hadn’t he been told? Perhaps he should make contact with O’Brian.

 

That’s when he saw him; Leon Scott Kennedy.

 

Despite having reluctantly pulled himself away from the cuddle session they had that morning, there was something...different about Leon when he saw him. Not mentioning the fact that the D.S.O. agent shouldn’t have had business here unless the U.S. government did.

 

Was it an emergency?

 

The look on Leon’s face was straight and serious, almost dire. He stalked towards Chris, and that’s when the stares and the looks quickly turned away from him, and Leon. It was as if Leon’s presence was enough to cause his battle-hardened staff to cower.

 

What had happened--…?

 

Leon placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and his demeanor suddenly took a drastic turn. A mischievous smirk crawled it’s way into Leon’s lips. Chris found himself beginning to sweat as Leon leaned in,  breathing gently into Chris’s ear, and tickling it with his words.

 

“You posted that shot of your rock-hard dick to your _‘stories’_ , Chris.”

 

Among the pictures Chris had remembered thinking he sent to Leon and only Leon on snapchat that morning, aside from the dick-pic, was a dirty pic of Leon’s cum-filled ass after their third round, and a post-sex cuddle picture he’d taken whilst Leon was still asleep.

 

“Well, guess they all know now.” Chris’s voice was small and nervous.

 

He was wondering how he’d break the ice about living with Agent Kennedy to the rest of the B.S.A.A. eventually.

 

Problem solved?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:
> 
> Uuurgh, I’m so happy I finally got something done to post this week! I usually live on a policy of ‘one chapter a week’ so that I remember to give myself a personal break to just enjoy writing for myself!
> 
> With the move and everything, it’s been so HARD to make any sort of progress, but I made it with this oneshot somehow! I’ve actually been working on something special with @AShyCryptid, which is 100% pure Leon-centric Chreon! 
> 
> I can’t spare too many details now, but I hope you enjoyed this silly little throw-away oneshot I made to detox my hectic schedule! Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far and I hope to get back to delivering consistent updates on time!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06


End file.
